Sonic & Shadow Go To The Zoo
by Raikao
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are bored, so they decide to take a trip to the zoo.


**Sonic And Shadow Go To The Zoo**

Sonic and Shadow are sitting on a couch in Sonic's apartment.

"I'm bored…" said Shadow, "Sonic, what are you reading?"

"It's a magazine." Sonic replied. "Tells me the fun activities I can do in this boring town."

"Well does it have anything good?" Shadow asked

"No"

"You sure?"

"Hey… wait it says something here about a zoo!"

"Wow…there's a zoo in this town?"

"Yeah… So do you wanna go Shadow?"

"No"

"Ok, good choice Shadow, we will leave in five minutes!"

Outside the zoo Sonic and Shadow are lining up too but their tickets. Shadow had just finished watching a bad English movie with annoying English accents on his i-pod.

"Next please!" said the pimply boy at the counter

"Harro good sir, my blue chum and I would like to buy some tickets to enter your dandy animal facility." Said Shadow.

"…" said the pimply guy.

"Look man" said Sonic "Can we just get our tickets?"

"Yeah, okay, whatever, that will be $16.00 please"

"OH MY GOD, WHY IS IT SO EXPENSIVE!" said Sonic

"Its $5.00 for one adult."

Sonic thinks the equation in his head "5 + 5 = 16 ?"

"Come on sir, there are people waiting"

"Hey Shadow, I don't have enough money… wait, I have an idea!"

Sonic points at Shadow and says "He's a baby, and the sign says babies are free, so let us in."

"You still have to pay. Your not a baby."  
"… Yes I am."

"You don't look like a baby…"

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO RACIST?!?!" Sonic screamed " JUST BECAUSE IM BLUE DOESN'T MEAN IM DIFFERENT!!!"

"Yes it does, old chap" said Shadow.

After a few days of Sonic telling Mr. Pimples about how his ancestors went through slavery and how his people were forced to only be good at rapping, Sonic managed to get Shadow and himself in.

'Welcome To The Zoo' said a huge sign, Sonic and Shadow walked under at, they grabbed a map for the zoo.

"So Shadow what exhibit do you want to see first?" Sonic asked

"The lions!" Shadow begged

"Uh, ok… lets go!"

Sonic and Shadow walked over to the lion exhibit. They looked down over the edge and see a big lion.

"Lets chuck something at it!" Shadow said

"Ok, but just make it something small so it doesn't hurt the lion" Sonic replied

"Okie donkey!" Shadow said as he threw Sonic down onto the lion.

"HOLY SHIT SHADOW WHAT THE SHIT DID YOU DO THAT FOR …" Sonic stopped as he realised the lion was staring at him. Sonic backed up into the corner of the exhibit.

"Shadow!" Sonic said "Chaos control in here and get me out of here!"

"Fine, fine!" Shadow said as he chaos controlled into the exhibit. "Sonic, where did you go?"

"Hee,hee, look up!" Sonic said from above the exhibit.

"How did you get up there?" Shadow asked

"I'm not sure, but, ha, ha, but I'm out and your not!"

Shadow tried to chaos control out but he pissed himself from the thought of the lion, and no one can chaos control when they have piss on them, so Shadow just ran around the exhibit with lions chasing him.

Sonic walked past some people that work at the zoo, hearing them say something about rabid porcupine escaping. He carried on walking when he stumbled into a really buff person that works for animal control.

"Hey! I found the rabid porcupine" said the buff guy pointing at Sonic.

"WHERE! WHERE!" Sonic said looking around.

"There!" said the man pointing at Sonic.

Sonic slowly looked down at his chest, then looked up. "Shit? You mean me!"

"Duh, what do you think?" said the animal control man."

"OH MY GOD! HOW COULD YOU BE SO RACIST! JUST BECAUSE IM BLUE! MY PEOPLE WENT THROUGH…"

The buff guy pulled out a tranquiliser gun.

"Uh, gotta go, seeya." Sonic said as he ran as fast as he could away from the buff guy.

"Hey! Get back here!" said the guy chasing after Sonic.

Sonic kept running with the buff guy pretty close behind him. Sonic stopped, looked into the lion exhibit and laughed at Shadow.

"FUCKY YOU!" said Shadow who was still running from the lions.

The buff guy was coming in close.

"Bye Shadow!" Sonic said as he ran off out the exit off the zoo.

It was midnight and Sonic was sleeping like a baby, with chicken pox, that is a bit overweight. But the overweight chicken poxy baby woke up as he herd knocking on his door, he walked up to it and opened it.

"ATTACK MY LION MINIONS!" Said Shadow with bite marks all over him along with lions behind him.

"Shit…" Sonic mumbled. But then he smiled "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lions aren't exactly all that smart, so when Shadow said 'attack' they just ate him.


End file.
